Terga Confodiunt
by Lonelygreydog
Summary: When England shows up late for a world conference, he discovers Canada is in a comatose. Even with all the countries working together he won't wake up. Even when England gets on the right track the other countries foolishly ignore his advice. Without England knowledge, Canada won't ever wake up. What if he really doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

There was a child on the bank of the river. Feet dangling in the water playfully, he smiled at me for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. It was America before he declared his independence-before he started hating me. How long have I wished to have these long-lost moments back?

"Iggy, come here. Quickly!"

"Alright, alright," I called back, "You can be so impatient. You know that?"

I trudged through the rugged plains to the river. I smiled at America. When I was with him I always felt so calm. "What do you want to do," I asked politely, "Do you want to play tag? Hide-and-go-seek?"

America opened his mouth to speak, but the only noise that came out was a loud obnoxious beeping sound. I asked if he was okay, but he persisted in beeping at me. Suddenly, I realized that the beeping was my alarm clock. I woke from my pleasant dream. I shut the alarm off and almost had a heart attack when I saw the time; 8:30. I could have sworn I had set the alarm to 7:00. Was I subconsciously hitting the snooze button for an hour and a half? It didn't matter. I was already late for the world conference. All because of a stupid dream.

This was America's fault. I decided to get him back later-after I went to the world conference of course. I dragged myself out of bed, brushed my hair and changed my clothes. I rushed to the conference so quickly that I forgot the scones I made for everyone. When I got there the conference was in full swing. I had missed out on the usual fighting and Germany had already taken over. America was ranting about Canada when I walked in. Everyone looked annoyed with him asusual. America paused his rant as soon as he realized I was behind him. "Sorry about being late," I started, but I was interrupted by Germany.

"America told us to be here at eight o'clock sharp! Where were you," He yelled. I didn't think of an excuse on the way over. What was I supposed to say: I was late because I was dreaming about Chibi America and I didn't hear my alarm? No, that wasn't good enough. "I over slept."

"Dude it's fine," America said, "I would've overslept too if it wasn't for Canadia's condition." Almost everyone at the table rolled their eyes at this statement. I guess Canada's "condition" wasn't serious at all. Last time America threw one of his "important" meetings it was about the skyrocketing price of hamburgers. "Yeah, He has a cold, whatever that is. He hasn't got out of bed for a while so I'm kinda worried." America ranted.

"That's the thing with being sick, your body needs to recover so you sleep a lot," Germany sarcastically said. "Okay, lets talk about real problems. Not what's-his-name's cold."

"For once, I think I agree with Germany," I said.

"Angleterre has a good point," France muttered.

"Can we-a talk about pasta," Italy yelled.

"Guys, this is serious! Canadia hasn't woken up in three days," America yelled over the now-fighting nations.

"Three days," I thought I had maybe heard him wrong. A cold couldn't cause Canada to fall into a coma. Could it? "You could have mentioned that before..."

"Yeah. Last Thursday he got a cold and then two days later he just... didn't wake up."

"Are you sure it was just a cold," France asked; now looking quite concerned.

"Of course I'm sure! Trust me. When have I ever disappointed you," America yelled. He was trying to defend what was left of his pride. There was silence for a moment, since none of the nations really wanted to make enemies with America-who is known for his large army.

"Can we just go to see him," France asked.

"Fine by me, dude," America then led us up towards Canada's room. I felt a strange presence as we approached Canada's room. The closer we got, the harder it became for me to breath.

"Does anyone else here feel that?"

"What? The urge to eat pasta? I always feel that!" "I don't feel anything, dude."

"Angleterre, this isn't the time for jokes." We eventually got to Canada's room. The aura seemed to leave as soon as we entered the room and I could breath again. I took in my surroundings. The room was messy. Hamburgers from various fast-food joints were scattered on the floor. Canada was sleeping with a hamburger on his forehead and several more surrounding his body.

"I did the best I could with the resources I had," America stated, "How did I do?"

"Putting a hamburger on his head isn't going to help," Germany pointed out. "It isn't," America said. The sad part was that he wasn't being sarcastic or anything. He actually thought that was what he was supposed to do.

"No, it isn't," France said. He looked horrified that his little brother had been in the care of America during all of this. "Why don't you let us help Canada?"

"That's why I called y'all here, right?"

"I could try a healing spell. If you-"

"No!" They all screamed at me in unison.

"Fine," I muttered, "Should I go get some medicine?"

"I'll go with you," Frace started, "Just to make sure you don't enchant any of the medicines."

"Why don't you dumbasses call the doctor or something," Romano pointed out. All of the other nations just stared at Romano. It really hadn't crossed our minds. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Well, wasn't it just a cold?" America pointed out, obviously trying to sound smart, but epicly failing.

"If Canada is comatose, you need to call the doctor," Romano said, sounding quite annoyed.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Romano is right," Germany mumbled.

America pulled his phone out of his pocket and just stared at it for a while. "I forgot the number to call 9-1-1. What do I do?"

"Call 9-1-1," I suggested. What type of phone number has only three digits?

"Thanks for the help, dude," America looked relieved as he dialed 9-1-1. "Hey dude, my bro is in a... what was it called again , Romano?" "Comatose, dumb bastard." "Yeah a comatose. Hm? This is an emergency! But-okay... He's a country though! Why don't you believe me? Oh come on, bro," America hung up the phone. "He said that this wasn't urgent enough and that they had to use all of their ambulances for other people."

"They don't have any ambulances to spare for Canada," France exclaimed, "But he's a country and he's comatose! This can't be good for Canadians!"

"Does this mean the awesome me can't get any maple syrup," Prussia asked, "West, I can't live without maple syrup."

"Since when were you here," Germany yelled. I honestly didn't remember him being at the world conference, either.

"Since I found out that Canada was hurt," Prussia said. He looked less energetic and excited than usual. Is that his excuse for being sad?

"How did you find out," I asked.

"I'm awesome! I can tell when my little Birdie and-more importantly-my maple syrup are in danger," Prussia said.

"I'm sure you can," Germany muttered. "Let's really get back to the task on hand. Does anyone here know anything about a comatose?"

" No country has gone through it before so, I don't think we do." I said. Anyway, considering the arua, I didn't think it was an ordinary comatose. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what caused the comatose when there was a loud crash from downstairs disrupting my train of thought.


	2. Chapter 2

After we decided that France and I would go check out the source of the crash for america's sake, we headed down stairs only to find that there was nothing broken or knocked over. We searched the entirety of the house a couple times before we decided to split up. I searched the first floor and the basement while he searched the second and third floor. (Yes the crash was from downstairs)

Getting sick of a room is very easy if you are trying to find something in it for the fifth time, I'll tell you behind or under the same things over and over again. It's not even like the basements that big. I was stuck there searching a small ass room for what seemed like eternity, but I doubt it was any more than a couple minutes.

"Hey, Flying Mint Bunny? Do you see anything suspicious?" I sighed remembering that I didn't bring my friend with me to this meeting. I thought about calling Flying Mint Bunny with the magic room I built here when America was a colony. It then finally dawned on me that the crash came from the magic room. Why did I have to be so stupid sometimes?

Once I remembered where I hid the magic room from chibi America, I strolled over the the kitchen where I pulled one of the loose boards off of the wall with some effort. Behind the board was a small wooden square chest that looked like it would fall apart it it was opened. Grabbing the lid, I pulled open the chest revealing a small silver key. Swiftly grabbing the key from the inside of the box, I slid the silver into my pocket.

I traveled back downstairs into the basement, switched on the light, and cursed when I saw that the rug the magic room was hidden under wasn't here anymore.

I jumped as I heard the door open behind me. "Hey Britain dude, Why did you take so long? France is already up. Gilbird knocked over Tony's whatcha call it."

"I was just looking for your magi- I was… I-"I stammered before getting interrupted

"Whatevs Iggy. So I was wondering if you could cast a spell to make me turn into a big super overpowered hero. What do you think?"

"Or I could cast a spell to see why he has a coma." I practically begged because of my failed results last time.

"Naw, I kinda lost the magic room last time I used it." Blush creped on America's face.

"First off, If you lost it why did you ask me to cast a spell. Second off, you don't have magic in you. Third off, How do you lose a magic room?" As I said this America put this really cute- I mean annoying pouty face on.

"I- um… Shut up. Let's just back up stairs into Canadia-dudes room." Pulling me up the stairs by my wrist, America tripped over a step, sending us both towards the ground. I hit the hard floor with a loud thud, knocking all the breath out of me. America landed soon after, ramming hard into my leg. Wincing in pain, I pushed America off me, who still hadn't gotten over the fall and was pretty daised. Once I got up I glared at America who was slowly getting up as well.

"You are such a bloody git. You have no sense of general direction, you might as well be a headless chicken!" I didn't mean for my words to come out so harsh, they just came out.

"Ha come on dude, I tripped over your foot. It is definitely your fault." America smirked. I was so glad he didn't take offence to that.

"If you weren't dragging me we wouldn't have been to close. It was like you were a little kid pulling your brother to show him a cool new toy. Wait, I thought you hated me?" America's sad puppy face made me regret saying that. He looked like a little golden retriever who was refused a meal. (author: My golden retriever would look like the saddest thing ever if we was refused a meal. No he is not fat)

"Y-you think I hate you? What would give you that Idea? I lo- Nevermind… Let's just go upstairs." America didn't even wait for me before he started to walk. I had to run a couple steps to catch up with him.

* * *

When we entered the room all the countries attention turned on us. "Look who finally showed up. We were just talking about you!" Russia beamed when everyone else failed to say anything.

"Uh… Russia… You didn't have to say that." The only thing on my mind then was Shit. What are they talking about.

"Ve~ Once this weird shadowy thing came in the room, everyone started saying that you cast a spell on Canada." Italy cheerfully stated while spinning around in a rolly chair. I started to frantically put all the pieces together, finding one.

"Before we get into the topic of who did it, what did the shadow creature look like and what did it do. Is it still in here now?" I ask faster and more anxiously than intended.

"Well when it came in we Switzerland tried to kill the creature but the bullet went right through him and hit the wall. ("aww dude") That pissed the creature off so he launched himself at poor Switzerland and now he won't wake up." France pointed at a sleeping Switzerland sprawled out on the floor.

"Wait, does that mean Canada has a demon thing inside him too?" America turned towards his limp brother laying almost lifelessly on the guest bed.


End file.
